


Seperation

by Captain_Cabinets



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gay Sex, I'm sure it'll be alright, M/M, Stick with it folks., sweets are involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cabinets/pseuds/Captain_Cabinets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a few years since Nabootique had closed down. Everyone had gone their separate ways. Some are dealing with it better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been years since Nabootique closed down and the ‘gang’ went their separate ways. Naboo and Bollo spent a lot of their time on official Shaman business and weren’t seen much by anybody anymore. However, when the announcement was made Vince had imagined that him and Howard would stick together. Maybe rent a flat or something, they’d work something out.   
Well, they didn’t.   
Howard had decided he would start his own jazz record shop, not only selling records but hopefully inspiring new musicians to take up learning jazz music. And so, he promptly moved away. Vince wasn’t cut out for real life, Vince was sparkly one-piece suits and knee high boots. Vince hadn’t been without Howard for years and now – just like that, it was the end.   
Vince lived in a run-down flat, he made costumes for a living now. He couldn’t do the band on his own, and so making costumes was the only real thing Vince knew how to do. So that’s what he did. All day, every day.   
If truth be told he hated it.  
He missed Howard, he was his best mate. When Howard told him that they both had to ‘face reality and grow up’ it was like a punch to the stomach. Vince relied on Howard, he loved being around Howard… It was hard.   
Vince was contacted by a drama agency, they had noted his name and number down before from seeing his previous items and wanted him to make costumes for the upcoming play they were working on. Vince was pleased, money in the bank, something to occupy his mind.  
He had to travel down to the theatre, it was an hour’s train journey – but it didn’t bother him much. Nothing bothered Vince much. 

Vince arrived and was greeted by a few stage managers, they had a meeting, discussed ideas and eventually Vince had a few sketches and ideas of what he had to do. It would be a lot of work, but he was confident he could do it.   
A few hours later and Vince was out of the theatre and onto the streets. It was a gloomy day, the sky grey, the air cold. Vince ducked into a near-by coffee shop and ran his fingers through his dark hair – or as Howard used to call it – his mane.   
“Yeah so can I get a non-fat, full-sugar vanilla latte, no foam, extra hot, decaf.” Vince smiled at the barista, knowing full well that his coffee order was a pain in the arse.   
“I’d know that order a mile away.” The familiar voice of a man came from a seat not so far away, Vince turned and his eyes widened. Howard.   
Vince didn’t know how he was supposed to react. He supposed he should just loiter over and ask how the stupid jazz stuff was. Was it a success? Did it turn out to be worth wasting their friendship for?   
Now Vince wasn’t naturally bitter, usually he was happy go-lucky, he didn’t hold grudges. He was the sun child. But Vince just couldn’t let this go. And seeing as sadness was something that Vince couldn’t cope with, he turned it into bitterness.   
“Hi Howard,” Vince smiled, he grabbed his coffee and made his way over to sit on the chair opposite Howard.   
“Very long time, no see. How’s things? What’re you doing now?” Howard asked, smiling at Vince. Vince noted that Howard hadn’t changed much, a few more wrinkles, still the same smile, still the same Howard - really.   
Actually, no.   
Not really.   
There was a ring on his finger, a golden band that made Vince swallow a massive lump that had formed in his throat.   
“I’ve actually got to go, Howard.” Vince muttered, not taking his eyes off the ring until he got up to leave. “Sorry. Here’s my number.” He handed Howard his card before he fled through the doorway.

Vince Noir.   
Costume making to your wildest dreams.

Howard smiled to himself despite the ache he felt.   
Howard had tried his best to move on from Vince. There was no denying that he and Vince shared something. It wasn’t only a friendship bond, it was a bond that went deeper than that. And Howard wasn’t completely sure that Vince understood that. But he remembered that look in Vince’s eyes, the look of betrayal almost when Howard upped and left. But he felt as though he had no choice. He couldn’t wait any longer, when he was almost sure that Vince only thought of him as a friend.   
So, he moved away. Opened a little shop, recently got married to a woman named Amanda and she wanted to try for kids. Howard wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure about anything really. He didn’t even want to get married, but he did, because she told him to. And because he convinced himself it would make Vince fall completely out of his mind.   
It didn’t.   
He would be lying if he said he didn't lie there in the middle of the night, thinking about how Vince used to laugh once they finished a particular crimp that they were both really good at. Or how Howard used to think Vince was nocturnal until he fell asleep on the sofa at 8 PM so Howard covered him with a blanket.   
Or how Vince's touch used to feel. It used to feel electric.  
And now here he was twirling this little card through his fingers, thinking about how the dark haired man was still as handsome as the regretful day Howard left him. It wasn’t all men – not for Howard any way – he didn’t know how to explain it. It was just him, really.  
Just Vince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call is all it takes sometimes.

Vince lay in his bed, surrounded by little sketches and bits of fabric that he told himself he would put away although he would probably end up falling asleep on them. It was dark in his room, he wasn’t really sure how long he had been there – probably about five hours. Two and a half had been productive, the other two and a half had been staring at the ceiling and wondering how on earth Howard could be married.

Vince knew of course he had no right to feel this way. They were never seeing each other, hardly even spoke of love, and most of the time Howard flinched away from Vince’s touch. “I don’t like people touching me,” he’d say. Vince smirked, slightly amused at the thought.

He just felt rather alone.

 

11:32PM

Unknown Contact: Hi Vince, its Howard.

Vince: Oh, hey.

Howard: You ran off quickly earlier. It was nice to see you though. I was beginning to forget what you looked like. (That was a complete and utter lie and Howard Moon would never forget what the dazzling Vince Noir looked like.)

Vince: Hah. Yeah, sorry about that. I had some stuff to do.

Howard: What’re you up to now, then?

No reply.

 

12:11AM

**Vince** I’m not married.

**Howard:**  What?

**Vince:**  Unlike you.

**Howard:**  Ah, yes. I got married last year, it was just a spur of the moment thing really. A quick decision. Her name’s Amanda.

**Vince:**  Cool.

**Howard:** How about you anyone special in your life, Vince?

Vince pondered this thought. Of course there wasn’t, not since Howard. He had the odd fling, yeah. But who didn’t? Besides, Vince quite liked waking up in other people’s houses – he could judge their style. But what would Howard say if he did? Maybe he should pretend?

**Vince:**  No.

No, that was a stupid idea, of course he shouldn’t pretend.

**Howard:**  That’s a surprise, considering you could have anyone you want.

**Vince:**  Don’t think so actually, Howard. Anyway, how’s the shop?

The shop wasn’t that great really, it got a lot of interest seeing as Howard moved to a busier part of the city meaning that more and more music fanatics stumbled across the shop. But it got boring, the mundane conversations with people. Jazz people got boring.

**Howard:**  It’s good yeah, I’m enjoying it. What’re you doing?

**Vince:**  You had my card. I’m a costume designer and maker.

**Howard:**  Oh, yeah. Well, that really suits you. You’re great at that.

Vince scowled. “How would you know?” He said, to nobody but himself in a tone of voice that was very unlike Vince.

**Vince:**  It’s more fun when you’re making them for yourself though.

**Howard:**  Now don’t say that. You made me costumes and seemed enthusiastic about that!

**Vince:** Yes, but we were a team then. So it was fun.

No reply.

Howard sat on his sofa, he had told his wife he would be up to bed over two hours ago now. His eyes stared down to the glaring phone screen. He had half the mind to get in his car and drive to see Vince. But he knew it wasn’t the right thing to do. Or was it? God. He didn’t know.

Actually, he did know.

He pressed his phone and then held it to his ear. It rang a few times before a voice came through.

“It’s nearly one in the morning, everything alright?” Vince internally hated himself for saying that, it wasn’t his business if things weren’t alright.

Howard took a deep and steady breath, because nothing about Vince was the same. Sure, he looked the same and dressed the same. But he didn’t sound the same, at least not when he spoke to Howard anymore. And although he didn’t want to admit it Howard knew he was to blame.

“Ooh ooh ooh, I did a twisty. Ooh ooh ooh, a tiny twisty.” Howard said carefully, testing out the waters. He could hear Vince breathing. Then…

“Twist him up, twist him down, twist him all around.”

They sang the rest together, and Howard grinned to himself.

On the other end of the phone Vince was grinning too, but there were tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. This was how his life was meant to be. Crimps and laughs and smiles and Howard.

“Howard… I-” Vince began but he was interrupted.

“I’d like to see you.” Howard said, holding the phone too close, biting the inside of his cheek as the silence rang on for a moment.

“I can’t…” Vince muttered. No matter how much he wanted to, no matter how much his heart was screaming at him. He couldn’t.

“Are you busy? I can work around you?” Howard offered, he seemed eager and Vince had missed his voice in a way that made his chest ache and his jaw clench.

“Howard you just left…” Vince’s voice was quiet now, small and somewhat vulnerable.

“What?”

“All those years ago. You just made a plan and you left and you hardly said goodbye. You threw me aside, you let go of our friendship. Why? What changed?” The questions were set in a harsher tone, demanding an answer.

“Nothing was your fault, Vince. I just felt like I needed to feel successful for at least once in my life.”

“Without me?”

There was a long pause there. Howard was now sat on the edge of the sofa and Vince had paced around before he sat cross-legged on the floor.

“This isn’t about you.” Howard responded calmly.

Vince swallowed, he took a deep breath and he ground his teeth against each other. “How can you say that it isn’t about me? We were friends all our life, ‘Oward. For you to cast me aside for some shitty jazz shop in the city where you hoped to change the world.”

Howard didn’t have anything to say to that.

“I hope it was worth it.” Vince muttered, his eyes stinging by this point and his voice was right on the edge of cracking. “You told me that friendships like ours only came around once in a lifetime. And I’m quite glad of that, because you were the shittest friend.” Vince hung up the phone and let it slip from his hands.

Vince fell asleep on the floor, black lines on his face where his tears had dragged down his make-up. His hair was mused from the amount of times he had ran his hands through it in anger.

Howard didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to feel. Sorrowfully, he put his phone onto charge and climbed to his bedroom which he shared with his wife. His wife whom he didn’t love. At least not as much as he loved Vince Noir. For his mind ached and his chest ached and his eyes stung and his whole body hurt inside out. Vince was right, he was the shittest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, it's still pretty sad right now. It'll perk up, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If gay sex offends you, I suggest you look away.

It had been four months. In those four months a lot of things changed. Howard got divorced, closed down shop and lived on his own. Vince had finally received the closure he was looking for and though the ache was still there, he felt as though he could live his life. He tidied up his apartment, fully got into the costume-making and started going out more. Started to enjoy himself again. He was in a good place. Finally.

Through the means of social media stalking, Howard managed to find Vince’s apartment, and at half eleven on a freezing cold Thursday night he stood outside. In his hand was a brown bag, it was full of sweets. A little present? Yes. A gesture. An apology.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Howard waited, he rolled back and forth on his heels and clenched the paper bag a little bit too hard.

There were a few noises before the door opened on the other side. Vince was in his pyjamas, some plaid trousers that were too big for him and some sort of band tee shirt that seemed too small for him. The only lights that were on were upstairs. _Shit._ Howard thought. _He must’ve been sleeping._ But then again his make-up was still on and his hair not too messy yet.

Vince didn’t speak, he looked Howard up and down for at least two minutes. The longest of his life, the only movement between them was Howard holding out the paper bag. The smaller of the two took it and peaked inside, a small smile curling onto his lips. But it was promptly turned back into a dead-pan expression, as if he was reminded of the situation at hand. It killed Howard to see that smile.

“You look like shit.” Vince mumbled, his eyes moved uneasily from the floor to Howard’s face. “What are you doing here?”

“I… Look, Vince. I don’t know. I don’t know if this is just a passing visit or some massive gesture. It’s just… I have a lot to say and I fear if I don’t say it now I never will. Because I can tell you’re so much better than you were a few months ago. And you’re beautiful and radiant and you’re the Vince I remember.” Howard took an experimental step into the house and Vince turned to one side to let him in.

Vince led Howard to the living room and sat down on the sofa, where Howard set next to him. Not on the complete opposite side, but still not close enough to even brush against the smaller man.

“You’ve got your chance, ‘Oward. Woo me.” There was a slight humour to Vince’s voice though his expression was still quite stoic.

“Look. You are the most wonderful person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I must’ve been out of my head to leave you. I don’t know why I did it, and I regretted it. I just didn’t know how to come back. I married but never moved on. It was a pressure marriage and a forced love. We’re divorced now and well… I don’t even mind. You, Vince. You look amazing, you are so handsome. Even now in your pyjamas, I can tell that you’re so much happier. And that’s all I want for you is happiness. Even if it’s not me anymore, I still want happiness for you.”

_Silence._

_  
_

Howard looked to Vince who was staring downwards, he was thinking. “Very poetic.” Vince laughed slightly, a smile cracking through his anger that made Howard want to cry.

“Look, ‘Oward. You fucked up, obviously. I’m not happy with you, this doesn’t make anything better. But the sweets help.” Vince smirked, digging out a strawberry bootlace.

“I put one of these in my shoes once.” Vince laughed to himself.

“I know, I was there. You were devastated when you pulled it too hard and it snapped.”

“Oh yeah! Yeah. I’ll have to maybe plait two together and see if it’s any better. It’ll be a really good look.” Vince joked. And for the first time in forever things felt normal.

The two men looked at each other with amused expressions dancing on their faces and Howard leaned forward and kissed Vince. Vince didn’t respond. It was cold. Howard pulled away.

_Fuck._ Howard thought.

But it only took a split second for Vince to lean across and grab Howard’s cheeks, kissing him softly. It was amazing. They kissed until Vince was absolutely sure he was going to choke due to the lack of air.

“Wow…” Howard murmured, his face now close to Vince’s. The smaller man had moved closer during their kiss.

“I suggest,” Vince said, his voice low. “We go upstairs.”

The two hurried, the brown paper bag left behind on the sofa. They reached Vince’s bedroom and embraced in another kiss, Howard’s hands laced through Vince’s hair as the smaller man untucked Howard’s shirt and started to unbutton it.

“Vincey…” Howard moaned against Vince’s lips as his hand brushed against the rapidly growing bulge in Howard’s trousers.

It wasn’t long, a mess of sloppy kissing and fast fumbling. The two men were undressed and Vince was straddling Howard, kissing his neck eagerly. “Howard… Have you ever been with a man?” He asked, his teeth grazing against the sensitive skin as Howard arched underneath the smaller man. Supporting his weight easily.

“No.” Howard answered, Vince’s hand moving down to cup his cock. “Have you?” He asked, although he was sure he could guess the answer.

“Plenty of times.” Vince smirked, he slowly dropped down and took Howard’s cock into his mouth. Now teasing, straight down – which subsequently made Howard groan and arch up. A few minutes and Vince teasing and pleasuring Howard, Vince had grown impatient.

He ripped open a condom with his teeth and rolled it onto Howard. Preparation wasn’t something Vince was particularly bothered with at the moment and Vince manoeuvred it so that he was face down on the bed, his bum arched up to meet Howard.

“Don’t worry about a thing, Howard.” Vince said gently, his voice low. “Just do it.”

And the bigger man did at he was told, slowly entering Vince – his eyes widened and he moaned slightly. Stopping curtly to listen to Vince’s moan. They made him glow with delight and pride.

 

“Howard. Move.” Vince growled lightly, his hips swaying lightly. And he did. The two men moved together, their moans filling the room as Howard bit into Vince’s shoulder. Sucking little marks.

“’Oward… I’m… I’m gonna cum.” Vince groaned out, his back arching as a moan spilled from his lips. “Fuck!” And that was it for Howard too, he slapped his hips against Vince’s bum – his fingers digging into the little man’s shoulders.

Panting and sweating, the two men untangled from each other and cleaned up. Vince curled into bed and watched as Howard loitered uncertainly. “Are you going to stay the night?” Vince asked.

“Definitely.” Howard climbed into bed with Vince, wrapping his arms about the little man who slotted in perfectly.

“So what does this mean for us?” Howard asked, trying not to sound pushy but he was very curious.

“Well… I suppose I’m going to be cancelling the dates I’ve planned this week.” Vince laughed, rolling his eyes.

“You had dates planned?” Howard sounded somewhat offended.

Vince turned and raised one of his eyebrows. “’Oward… You got married!”

The two men laughed together before Howard cut in. “With who?”

“With some people I ran into the other night!”

“Multiple people?”

“I had three dates set up, not an orgy or anything.” Vince laughed, but he could see the slight jealously on Howard’s face.

“With men or?”

“With two men and a woman. If you must know. I don’t suppose it matters now.”

Howard watched Vince carefully. “You can still go on them.”

“I’m not fancying it, really.” Vince purred, kissing Howard on the cheek. “Do you fancy grabbing my sweeties off the sofa or?”

“When was the last time you ate real food?” Howard asked, sounding slightly concerned.

“Don’t be so worried, ‘Oward. I had two chocolate mice earlier.”

Howard pinched Vince on the bum and cuddled him.

Yeah. They would be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter, so it's pretty sad and has a bit of background. It'll get happier. Promise.


End file.
